Karma is a
by Kames111
Summary: Kendall gets even... Rated "M" for a reaon...for mature readers ONLY


**This story is for MATURE readers only. It is rated "M" for a reason...**

Kendall wondered what his boyfriend was planning. They each took turns planning something different once a month that involved something that they might want to try.

Last month Kendall had wanted to have a "date" at the beach and this month they had spent a good amount of time in the car on the top level of the parkade.

James had said he wanted to try something that he knew Kendall wouldn't be totally comfortable with, but they had both agreed to indulge each other, so he was willing to try.

James had rented a room at a hotel and he was suppose to meet him there are 4pm, so he had packed some things for overnight.

James walked up with a duffel bag and his backpack. "Hey babe" he smiled and put his arm around Kendall and they walked into the hotel. James got the room key and they went up.

"So…what are we doing here?" Kendall asked.

James just looked at him and smirked.

Kendall was getting a little worried now. His fantasies had been simple and rather tame, but James had quite an imagination.

James opened the room door and ushered Kendall inside, locking the door behind them.

He wasn't sure how Kendall was going to take this. Kendall was dominant outside their relationship, but James was the dominant when it came to them (although Kendall had his moments of challenging James, he usually gave in) and this would involve him giving up total control.

"So, what are we doing here?" Kendall asked again.

"We are going to try something new, something I have been dreaming about since we got together." James said pulling some clothes out of the duffel. "Go put these on" he instructed.

Kendall looked at the clothes "These are my old clothes that I put out for the charity pick up".

"I know, go put them on" James told him.

"Why?"

"No questions, just do it" James said pushing the smaller boy towards the bathroom.

"Okay…" Kendall said thoroughly confused.

While Kendall changed James pulled some other things out of the duffel ,two sets of cloth covered handcuffs, silk scarves, a sleeping mask. He took the handcuffs and attached one end of each to the headboard.

Kendall came out of the bathroom wearing his old clothes "I still don't understand…"

"Shhh, no questions. You just do as I say." James said.

"Okay…"

He pulled Kendall close and gave him a passionate kiss, and pushed him down onto the bed. Kendall kissed him back and James lifted him up slightly so he was closer to the head of the bed. He pushed his hands up and then locked Kendall's wrists into the cuffs.

"Ummm…James, what are you doing?" Kendall asked nervous now. He did NOT like being confined.

"No…questions" James smiled as he put the sleeping mask over Kendall's head.

"James, not liking this…"Kendall warned.

"You'll love it, I promise" James said kissing him again.

James took one of Kendall's legs and tied a silk scarf around it and attached it to the leg of the bed and then did the same with the other leg.

"James…I don't like this" Kendall warned again.

James reached down and kissed him again, his tongue finding it's way into the moist opening. He forced his tongue further into the other boys' mouth and Kendall moaned as James swirled his tongue around his. James pulled away "I said shhh" and he took a scarf and gagged his lover.

Kendall was now VERY unhappy and tried talking through the scarf "...ame, I on ike is."

James started speaking "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. But…you need to remember WHO is in charge here. I am going to make you feel amazing" He said into Kendall's ear as he kissed it and then ran his tongue down along the boys' jaw line, nipping here and there.

His hand roamed up under the shirt and he ran his fingers back and forth along Kendall's chest. Kendall's breathing picked up as James tweaked his nipples. James smirked at his reaction and straddled him, sitting completely still for a moment. Then he got off and sat next to him on the bed, running his hand up and down Kendall's leg. His other hand ran through the soft blonde locks and he reached down and started kissing Kendall's neck.

"Just remember, I love you and you can trust me" James whispered as he found the tender spot on Kendall's throat and began sucking at it. Kendall moaned into the gag and James smiled.

He pushed up the shirt and began kissing Kendall's stomach and ran his tongue up and down the tone young body. He straddled Kendall again and grabbed a hold of the button down plaid shirt and suddenly ripped it open. Kendall gasped in shock at the sudden movement and the sensation of cold air on his body. Suddenly James was pressing against him kissing and nipping along Kendall's abs and back up to his throat. He bit down on Kendall's collarbone and started sucking furiously creating a mark and James pulled off to admire it. Kendall was wriggling beneath him, not entirely comfortable with this situation, the sensations were becoming a bit overwhelming.

James laid down on top of him and started to grind his hips down onto the other boy. He smirked as he felt Kendall's body buck up towards him. Kendall whimpered, unable to speak and James kissed his mouth over the gag. Suddenly James rolled off of him and stood next to the bed, looking down at him. He didn't make a sound and Kendall tried to move, but the ties were too secure.

Kendall tried to call out but the gag prevented him from forming words, so all that came out were whimpers and whines.

James smiled and bent down he lightly ran a finger over Kendall's abdomen and the boy jumped. He waited another minute before reaching down and running a finger along the bottom of Kendall's right foot. He jumped again and tried to pull his foot away. After another minute he reached down and took a nipple in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it and giving it a little nip. Kendall's breathing hitched and he pushed his body up toward James, who pulled away. Kendall whined at the loss of contact, and it was damn cold with his shirt wide open. James went to the duffle and pulled out a pair of blunt tipped scissors, but he waited for a few minutes, watching as Kendall tried to figure out was going to happen next. He smiled as he watched Kendall turn his head trying to hear something, anything that might tell him where James was. James went to the foot of the bed and took a hold of the left leg of Kendall's jeans and used the scissors to cut the fabric free. Kendall jumped at the feeling of the cold metal and tried to pull away as James cut the jeans all the way up to the waist band.

Kendall made an angry sound and started trying to kick up. James pushed down on his leg and then ran his fingers along the inside of the boys' thigh. He pushed the fabric back and Kendall's leg was exposed, he reached over and cut the fabric on the other leg as well. Kendall tried to pull away again and James could tell by the noises Kendall made that he was most likely being threatened under the gag. James pushed the fabric back and ran his tongue along the inside of Kendall's thigh.

The boy moaned and James pulled the rest of the fabric away, leaving Kendall in just his boxers "Damn, forgot to tell him to leave them off. Oh well, I'll buy him another pair." James thought.

He moved between Kendall's legs and caressed his thighs and bending down mouthed Kendall through his boxers. Kendall's breathing picked up considerably and James smiled again, and nipped at the tender area. Kendall moaned again and James could fell his own jeans growing tight. He pulled the boxers down just a little, exposing Kendall's hips and he latched onto the right one. His hands went under his lover's body and pulled him up to his mouth, his teeth grazing the tender flesh until another mark adorned the boy. He mouthed him through his boxers again and then pulled off. He reached down and taking a firm hold of the front of the boxers, ripped them in half pulling them off of the other boy. Kendall cried out in shock and unleashed another torrent of what James could tell were not very nice words.

James sat still until Kendall had stopped trying to injure him in some way and then ran his fingers lightly along Kendall's shaft. The boy gasped and James smiled and ran his tongue along the same area. James ran his tongue along the tip and taking it into his mouth he swirled his tongue around it. Kendall was panting and moaning by now and James slowly raked his nails lightly up and down the other boys' hips. James smiled and took the rest of Kendall's cock into his mouth. He began working at it in earnest, bobbing his head up and down, his teething lightly raking along the length. Kendall was pushing up towards him now and making desperate little mewling noises. James pulled off and shed his own clothing, he straddled the other boy and bent down kissing his face and then flicked his tongue between the gag and Kendall's lips.

Kendall moaned loudly and tried to speak but all the came out were throaty sounds. "…"ame, et e uh" was all that came out when he tried to order James to let him up.

James just sat there looking down, he bit his lip the feelings of love he had for the other boy were so strong.

James smiled and pushed himself back down his lover's body and grabbing the tube of lube coated his fingers, he usually had Kendall suck on his fingers but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get them back at the moment.

He sat completely still for a moment until Kendall started trying to call him again. He smiled and gave Kendall's cock a tug as he inserted one finger into the tight opening. Kendall inhaled sharply and James slowly moved his finger in and out. A moment later he slid in a second finger and made a scissoring motion. Kendall was panting and pulling at the cuffs, to no avail.

James leaned up and kissed Kendall's nose still pushing his fingers in and out of his body. The James moved down and untied the scarves from the bed legs and pushed Kendall's legs up a little as he positioned himself in between them and slowly slid his throbbing cock into his lover's body.

Kendall inhaled sharply, and tensed at the sudden fullness. James stayed where he was, lightly running his finger up a and down Kendall's legs. After a moment he could feel Kendall's breathing slow and he whispered "Are you ready?"

Kendall hesitated and then gave a small nod.

James slowly began sliding in and out of Kendall, then picked up his pace.

Kendall finger curled around the cuff chains as James started thrusting into him harder.

James pushed Kendall's legs down a bit and adjusted his angle and smirked when Kendall shrieked through the gag. James had found the spot that made his lover scream and he picked up the pace even more. He wrapped an arm around the other boys' waist and pulled him up a little and ran his tongue along his chest. After a moment he put an arm on either side of the teen and holding himself up with his forearms started pounding even harder into the younger male. Kendall was still shrieking under the gag and James kissed him through it and then moved onto the younger's neck making sloppy kisses until he found a spot where he could leave another mark that could be hidden by a shirt (they still had to work after all).

James moaned into his lover's neck "You are always so tight, it's like the first time every time". Kendall moaned loudly pushing himself up towards James "Did you want me to touch you?" he smirked.

Kendall nodded furiously.

James snaked one hand down and gently encircled Kendall's cock and gave it a quick tug. Kendall gasped "ore!" he pleaded through the gag.

"More?" James teased.

" ame, ore" Kendall growled.

James smirked again and began running his hand up and down his lover's shaft and Kendall moaned again.

James shifted slightly and began slamming into the younger boy even harder, pushing the younger male up against the headboard. His hand still worked at Kendall's cock and Kendall's walls were increasing pressure around his own cock as it moved in and out, so he knew Kendall was close. He sped up wanting them to cum close together. The entire bed was shaking under the force of his thrusts and suddenly Kendall shrieked as he arched up painting their chests white. James was still thrusting furiously, he was so close, one final thrust and he screamed "Kendall!" before collapsing on top of the younger male. A few smaller thrusts and he had released completely into his lover. Kendall lay underneath him, his chest heaving from all the exertion.

James pushed himself up onto his forearms and pulled the mask off of his eyes and then pulled the gag down from Kendall's mouth. The moment it was out Kendall started "YOU are in SO much trouble…you are definitely flying solo for a while…" James bent down and kissed him his tongue effectively cutting off anymore words. He twirled his tongue around Kendall's as he pulled out of him. Kendall whimpered as he felt the loss of contact. He reached up and brushed the blonde's sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Tell me that wasn't the best sex you've ever had".

Kendall glared up at him "Uncuff me and let me show you how much I liked it."

"Yeah…I don't think so" James said noticing the look in Kendall's eyes.

Kendall smiled "James, uncuff me."

"Promise me that you aren't going to damage me, my clothes, hair products, or anything else" James insisted.

"I promise…now uncuff me, I need a shower. I'm all sweaty and gross."

James got the keys and unlatched the cuffs. Kendall reached up and kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. James smiled into the kiss and suddenly he was on his back, the cuffs latched onto his own wrists.

"Hey, what the heck?"

Kendall smirked as he grabbed the sleeping mask and put it over James' head and then gagged him.

He sat next to him and kissed his chest "I am going to take a shower and then I am going to go out and get something to eat." he said kissing James through the gag.

James heard the bathroom door close and the shower running. He sighed to himself "Huh…I did not see that coming" he thought.

He heard Kendall whistling and then he was kissed on the forehead. "...enall...enall is ot unny" James tried to say.

He heard the hotel room door open and then close, Kendall's whistles getting further away.

"...ENALL!" James snorted "...ell, rap." (well, crap) and he settled back on the pillows. "He could have at least covered me with a blanket" James thought.


End file.
